


Mine

by MassiveSpaceWren



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Art, Blood, Blood Drinking, Don’t copy to another site, M/M, Reverse Big Bang Challenge, Vampire Bucky Barnes, Vampires, Watercolors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 19:46:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18923830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MassiveSpaceWren/pseuds/MassiveSpaceWren
Summary: Vampire Bucky and his personal blood bag....





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> This was created for the Captain America Reverse Big Bang.  
> It was so much fun to be in this event! Thank you to all the great people in the chat!!
> 
> If you'd like to reblog it, you can also find the art [here on tumblr.]()
> 
> Check out the wonderful story for this art!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Wicked Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18923959) by [NekoTiara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoTiara/pseuds/NekoTiara)




End file.
